Raphael
Raphael oder kurz Raph ist einer der vier Protagnisten der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise. Offizielle Beschreibung "I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit 'em! Oh yeah, they will... ME! you bad guys heard me! if you guys ever mess with my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... we're brothers and brothers do fight. but we protect each other and that's what counts the most in my life." ' '''-'' ''Raphael "Ich bin Raph. Wenns eine Schkägerei gibt, dann bin ich dabei. Leo liebt es Pläne zu haben, aber ich? Ich kämpfe öfters zuerst und stelle dann Fragen. Wenn irgendeiner denkt er könnte sich mit mir oder meinen Brüdern anlegen, dann wird er nicht wissen was ihn trifft! Oh yeah, sie werden... '''MICH'!'' Ihr bösen Jungs hört mich! Wenn ihr Typen euch einmal mit meinen Brüdern anlegt, werdet ihr es spühren! Ich weis das Leo und ich oft streiten, aber... wir sind Brüder und Brüder streiten. Aber wir beschützen uns gegenseitig und das ist das wichtigste in meinem Leben." - Raphael Charakter Raphael ist der stärkste und tempramentvollste der vier Brüder. Deshalb kommt es des öfteren vor, dass er wegen ganz banalen Dingen komplett ausrastet. Raphael wollte eigentlich Anführer werden weswegen er sich oft mit Leo bei Missionen streitet, aber wenn es drauf ankommt können sie sich stehts auf einander verlassen. Gelegentlich geht ihm auch Donatello ,durch sein Wissenschaftsgerede und sein Schwärmen für April, und Michelangelo, durch seine Übermütigkeit und sein kindisches Verhalten, auf die Nerven. Aber im Grunde liebt Raphael seine Familie über alles und würde alles tun um sie zu beschützen. Raphael hatte einige Zeit eine Hausschildkröte namens Spike dem er oft sein Herz ausschüttete. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel mutierte dieser allerdings zu einem monströsen, fünften Turtle der anfangs ein Feind und später ein Freund der Turtles ist. Obwohl sich Spike mit den Turtles verbündet hat, ging dieser seinen eigenen Weg. Raphael leidet unter einer stark ausgeprägten Kakerlakenphobie.Durch diese macht er sich Donatello's mutierte Spion-Kakerlake Spy Roach zum Erzfeind. Aussehen Raphael zeigt eine hellgrüne Haut, grüne Augen und einen dunkelbraunen Panzer und ist der Träger des roten Bandana. Wie alle anderen Turtles weist er Ellenbogen und Knieschoner auf und trägt an seinen Handgelenken, Handflächen und Füßen braune Bandagen. Ein Gürtel, der um seine Hüfte geschnürt wurde, dient dazu, die Sais zwischen ihm und seinem Panzer einzuklemmen, um sie beim Kampf schnell parat zu halten. Sein typisches Merkmal ist am vorderen Brustpanzer ein gezackter Blitz. Ausrüstung/Kampferfahrung Raphael ist zwar der stärkste seiner Brüder, aber seine Wut und Konzentrationslosigkeit stehen ihm im Kampf oft im Weg. Seine Nahkampfwaffen sind 2 Sais. Zusätzlich nutzt er, wie auch seine Brüder, Shuriken, Rauchbomben und weitere Gedgets von Donatello. Galerie * Raphael/Galerie Raphael (Relationen) * Raphael (Relationen) Trivia *Raphaels Name stammt wahrscheinlich von dem italienischen Maler Raffael da Urbino (1483-1520). *Er ist der zweitälteste der vier Turtles. *Er trägt das rote Bandana. *Er ist der zweitkleinste seiner Brüder. *Er wird im Englischen von Sean Astin gesprochen. *Er ist der einzige seiner Brüder der kein "O" am Ende seines Namens hat. *Er ist der eigentliche Fahrer des Schattenpanzers. *Er wurde ein zweites Mal mutiert. ("Within the Woods") Allerdings wurde dies von Donatello rückgängig gemacht. * Sein Brustpanzer besitzt an der rechten, oberen Ecke einen Sprung. * In der Folge "The Creeping Doom" hat man ihn das erste Mal ohne Bandana gesehen. Siehe auch * Ninja Turtles ** Donatello ** Leonardo ** Michelangelo * Splinter * Karai * Raphael's Zimmer * Raphael (Relationen) * Raph der Zwergenbarbar Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Turtles Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Schildkröte Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Lebewesen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiermutanten